


dis moi que tu es réel

by styleshower



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis tomlinson and harry styles - Freeform, ls
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styleshower/pseuds/styleshower
Summary: Harry et Louis se sont rencontrés et aimés à l'hôpital, alors qu'Harry faisait une dépression et que Louis avait une grosse blessure à la jambe.
Puis Louis a été transféré dans un autre hôpital, laissant Harry seul.





	

Louis était parti.

Harry se retrouvait seul dans cet hôpital sombre.

Seul avec sa dépression.

3 ans qu'elle durait.

Louis avait réussi à la faire disparaître dans la tête d'Harry, seulement quand il était présent du moins.

Mais il était parti.

Son état s'était aggravé, sa blessure le faisait souffrir, il avait été amené dans un hôpital plus spécialisé, plus loin d'Harry, aussi.

Il lui avait promis qu'il reviendrait.

"je reviendrai le plus tôt possible, je te le promet, dès qu'ils auront guérit ma jambe, je reviendrai"

Et Harry l'attendait.

 

 

Seul dans sa chambre, Harry s'imaginait déjà le retour de Louis. Cela faisait déjà 3 semaines qu'il était parti, il avait beau lui envoyer un tas de lettres, il n'avait jamais aucune réponse.  
C'était la faute du facteur, se disait-il, Louis lui répondrait sans aucuns doutes.

Depuis le départ de ce dernier, la dépression d'Harry s'aggravait également. Celui-ci refusait de sortir de sa chambre, ne mangeait que très peu, et lorsque sa mère et sa sœur lui rendaient visite, il restait muet, comme si seul Louis pouvait lui ôter les mots de la bouche.  
La plus vieille des deux ne pouvait rester trop longtemps aux côtés de son fils, elle avait du mal à ne pas pleurer devant l'état déplorable de celui-ci. La deuxième des deux, peut être la plus courageuse, veillait sur son petit frère, il avait beau ne pas parler, il devait tout de même l'écouter non? Alors elle lui parlait, peut être que ça lui faisait du bien, peut être pas.

Elle souffrait néanmoins que sa présence soit moins importante que celle de Louis.

Louis était un inconnu, Harry l'avait connu à l'hôpital, il y a quelques mois de cela. Comment avait-il pu prendre une place plus importante dans le cœur d'Harry que sa propre sœur? Gemma avait remarqué les gros progrès de son frère suite à l'arrivée de Louis à l'hôpital, il avait repris du poids, son teint n'était plus aussi terne, ses cheveux reformaient de belles boucles il y a longtemps disparues, et ses yeux brillaient d'un bel éclat qui rappelait à Gemma leur enfance, douce et heureuse.

Mais le départ de Louis avait fait retomber le bouclé.

 

Ce matin là, Harry se réveillait avec la chaleur d'une main caressant son visage. La même chaleur qui grandissait dans son cœur lorsqu'il voyait Louis. Cette même chaleur qui lui manquait depuis 6 semaines, et qu'il pensait retrouver un jour ou l'autre.  
Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, il ne voulait pas voir ses espoirs réduits à néant, il ne voulait pas faire face à une autre hallucination.

Il ouvrit tout de même les yeux.

Et tout avait disparu.

Seule la fraîcheur de la chambre l'entourait.

Il enfonça son visage dans son oreiller, toujours plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'aucun gramme d'air ne puisse rentrer dans ses narines, et il pensa fort, fort à Louis. Son visage. ses traits si fins et délicats, son nez droit et lisse qu'il adorait embrasser du bout des lèvres, ses yeux bleus qui lui rappelaient que le ciel était bleu et que la vie était belle à ses côtés, ses petites rides sous les yeux qui remontaient toujours plus quand il riait, et ses lèvres. Ses lèvres qu'il aurait pu passer des nuits à embrasser dans le noir et dans la chaleur de leurs deux corps pressés sous la couette.  
Les larmes coulaient. Il ferma les yeux encore plus fort, pour que le visage de Louis ne s'efface pas dans son esprit. Il voyait flou, Louis disparaissait, la chaleur qui l'avait envahit se dissipait peu à peu. Harry avait beau enfoncer son visage dans l'oreiller plus fort encore, Louis s'en allait.  
Il avait beau hurler, il n'y avait rien à faire.

Le doux souvenir de Louis qui apaisait l'esprit du bouclé s'était envolé.

 

Les jours passaient, le temps faisait son travail.  
Harry avait perdu tout espoir de réponse, mais il continuait à rédiger des lettres tous les jours à Louis. Peut être que lui, les recevait.

Il attendait toujours le retour de son amant, dans son lit, sans bouger. Il survivait, malgré le peu de nourriture que son estomac parvenait à ingurgiter, il ne pouvait pas se laisser mourir alors que Louis pouvait revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

Sa sœur et sa mère continuaient de lui rendre visite, lui racontant les événements qui se passaient dehors. Harry n'en avait que faire, il pensait à Louis. Les deux femmes en étaient sans doutes conscientes, mais elles ne relevaient pas et continuaient. C'était sans doutes plus pour elles, qu'elles parlaient de cela. Elles oubliaient presque le mal qui les rongeait toutes les deux.

Le docteur passait souvent, pour demander à son patient si celui-ci allait bien, obtenant toujours la même réponse "j'irais mieux quand Louis sera là".  
Le docteur repartait de la chambre en se pinçant les lèvres, sans oublier de rappeler à Harry de prendre ses médicaments.

 

 

Il arrivait souvent, qu'Harry se réveille la nuit, et que Louis soit à ses côtés. Son corps collé contre le sien. Ils ne faisaient rien de plus, le bouclé profitait juste de la chaleur de son amour, ses mains parcourant le torse de ce dernier. Il sentait les cheveux de Louis lui caresser le menton, alors il les embrassait. C'était doux, c'était agréable, et ça sentait le printemps.  
Il lui arrivait aussi, parfois, de pleurer tant il était heureux d'avoir Louis à ses côtés dans ces moments là. Alors Louis se retournait face à lui, son beau visage en face de celui d'Harry, il essuyait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, et il lui embrassait les paupières avec une délicatesse qui faisait rouler encore plus d'eau de ses yeux tant c'était bon.  
Puis l'homme aux yeux bleus entourait de ses bras le corps d'Harry, et c'est ces moments que le bouclé préférait. La chaleur de Louis entourait tout son corps, il respirait Louis, son cœur battait au rythme de celui de Louis, ses poumons inspiraient l'air de Louis, Louis, Louis, Louis.

Puis Harry chuchotait cette seule phrase:

"dis moi que tu es réel"

Et la chaleur s'estompait peu à peu, le visage et le corps de Louis s'éloignaient dans l'ombre, laissant Harry seul dans son lit, en larmes, murmurant le seul nom de Louis.

 

Le matin, Harry se réveillait toujours avec les yeux rouges et la gorge sèche. Et avec le souvenir encore frais de Louis le rejoignant la nuit.  
Parfois, il espérait avoir une hallucination de Louis le matin, il espérait sentir sa chaleur, même s'il savait qu'elle n'était pas réelle.  
C'était l'une des seules choses qu'il pouvait encore ressentir.

 

Cette nuit là, Louis n'avait pas rejoins Harry dans son lit. Mais quand celui-ci avait ouvert les paupières, il était là. Assis sur le bord de son lit, sa main serrant la sienne, et son regard attendri posé sur Harry.

Son cœur s'était presque arrêté tant Louis avait l'air réel.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué mon amour"

Sa voix ne résonnait pas comme dans les rêves d'Harry, elle ne paraissait pas lointaine comme dans des souvenirs ou des hallucinations.  
Sa voix paraissait tellement réelle qu'Harry savait qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Louis était revenu.

Celui-ci se rapprocha d'Harry, et pris son visage en coupe dans ses mains, tout en l'admirant de ses yeux bleus qui lui avaient tant manqués. Il scella alors leurs lèvres dans un baiser tendre au goût des larmes salées d'un amour revenu. Les joues du bouclé étaient mouillées sous les doigts fins de Louis, qui tentait de les essuyer sans y parvenir tant il y avait d'eau salée qui ruisselait.  
Les mains d'Harry s'étaient retrouvées dans le dos de son amant, et son corps était tellement pressé contre le sien qu'il sentait son cœur battre d'un même battement que son propre cœur. Ils étaient désormais réunis, et il savait que ce n'était pas une hallucination. La chaleur qui l'entourait ne pouvait qu'appartenir au vrai Louis, à son Louis.

 

Ils avaient passé la matinée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et Louis n'avait pas disparu.

Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé depuis, la gorge d'Harry était trop nouée par l'émotion pour pouvoir sortir ne serait-ce qu'un seul son.  
Louis était dans ses bras, plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent.

Celui-ci avait ses mains logées dans les cheveux d'Harry, lui massant délicatement le crâne, pendant que sa tête reposait sur son torse, les yeux clos, appréciant les doigts fins de Louis exercer de légères pressions sur sa tête.  
Il n'avait jamais été aussi bien.

Il se redressa néanmoins, face à Louis. Il avait besoin de le voir. Louis, avec ses cheveux en désordre, comme avant, ses yeux bleus dont la couleur est restée identique, son même petit nez lisse et droit, et même sa barbe naissante était toujours là.  
Il avait envie de l'embrasser encore et encore jusqu'au restant de ses jours.

"dis moi que tu es réel"

Harry avait prononcé ces mots avec une voix tremblante, il était effrayé à l'idée que Louis disparaisse une fois de plus, comme dans chacun de ses rêves.  
Mais il voulait savoir.  
Louis parut surpris, puis il hocha la tête doucement, avant de venir poser ses lèvres délicatement sur celles de son amant

"je suis réel Harry, je suis là. Je ne te quitterais plus jamais"

 

Louis avait du retourner dans sa chambre, sa jambe n'était pas totalement guérie mais le pire était passé. Et ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Les deux femmes arrivèrent peu après le déjeuner, comme à leur habitude. Mais Harry paraissait radieux. Comme avant. Ses traits n'étaient plus tirés vers le bas, comme dans l'expression d'une tristesse profonde, l'on pouvait également voir autre chose que de la morosité dans ses yeux brillants.  
Quelque chose s'était indéniablement passé.

Sa sœur s'approcha du lit de son frère suivie de sa mère. Toutes deux avaient installé deux chaises près du lit, comme à leur habitude.  
Elles se regardaient, attendant que l'autre prenne la parole en premier.

"Louis est revenu"

La voix rauque d'Harry surprit les deux femmes. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elles ne l'avaient plus entendu. Sa voix avait tremblé en prononçant le nom de Louis, comme si lui même n'arrivait pas à croire totalement ce qu'il disait. Mais il le savait, Louis était bel et bien là.  
La sœur prit la main de son frère dans la sienne, la serrant avec compassion.  
Elle ouvrit la bouche, sembla hésiter quelques instants, puis la referma, se ravisant. Elle tenait toujours la main de son frère.

Harry voyait bien que les deux femmes de sa vie ne le croyaient pas. Mais il irait voir le docteur, il irait lui demander. Lui, elles le croieraient. Il leur dira que non, ce n'est pas une autre hallucination, Louis est revenu et sa jambe est presque guérie. Il leur dira qu'Harry n'est pas fou, il est seulement fou de Louis.

 

Après le dîner, le docteur était passé dans sa chambre. Harry avait voulu qu'il lui parle de Louis, mais il n'en fit rien. Mais à la question quotidienne du docteur, Harry y répondit par une autre réponse.

"je vais bien aujourd'hui, docteur"

Ce dernier s'était retourné vers son patient.

"Louis est revenu, je ne peux qu'aller bien"

Ledit docteur esquissa un rapide sourire, plus pour lui-même que pour Harry, puis il sortit de la chambre du malade, sans dire un mot de plus.

 

Cette nuit là, Harry ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il savait que Louis n'était pas loin, et dormir sans sa chaleur avait été un calvaire depuis trop longtemps. Il sortit de son lit, et s'enfonça dans le couloir sombre.  
Il allait retrouver Louis.  
Il se dirigea sans réfléchir vers l'ancienne chambre qu'occupait Louis avant que celui-ci ne doive partir, la 112. Elle n'était pas trop éloignée de la sienne, et il espérait qu'à son retour il ait gardé la même.

Il poussa doucement la porte de la chambre. Tout était sombre, mais il parvenait à discerner une présence dans le lit d'hôpital. Il s'approcha silencieusement. Louis était bel et bien dans ce lit, les paupières closes et la respiration régulière.  
Il était beau, il était toujours là.

Harry se glissa sous les couvertures, aux côtés de son amant, faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. En vain. Il ouvrit les yeux, et regarda Harry de ses yeux bleus brillant dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Ils étaient couchés, face à face, à se regarder de la plus belle manière qu'il soit. Harry voulait mémoriser chaque détail de chaque parcelle de peau de Louis. Même si maintenant, il savait que Louis ne le quitterai plus.

Il s'enlacèrent au bout d'un moment paru trop long pour les deux sans le contact de l'autre. La tête de Louis reposait dans le creux du cou du bouclé, tandis que celui-ci lui embrassait la tempe avec une douceur infinie. Ses mains étaient posées sur le bas du dos de Louis, et les bras du l'homme au regard bleuté étaient enroulés autour du grand corps maigre d'Harry.

Tout était calme.

Les deux cœurs battaient d'un même rythme.

Ils étaient ensemble et c'est tout ce qui importait.

Cette nuit là ils firent l'amour.

C'était tendre, fort, doux, puissant, beau, et surtout c'était réel.

Et ça avait l'odeur et la chaleur de Louis.

 

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Louis était revenu aux côtés d'Harry, et l'état de ce dernier s'était considérablement amélioré. Le docteur lui faisait prendre de moins en moins de médicaments, les jugeant maintenant inutiles étant donné des immenses progrès de son patient, et les plateaux repas d'Harry étaient plus remplis. Il avait atteint un poids presque moyens, et son Louis était tellement fier de lui, que ca l'encourageait à manger doublement plus de jours en jours.

C'est ce matin même que le docteur passa dans la chambre d'Harry, alors que celui-ci était dans les bras de son amour, qui passait désormais chaque nuit à ses côtés. Les deux hommes étaient inséparables, Harry ne voulant plus lâcher Louis, de peur qu'il disparaisse, et Louis bien trop amoureux d'Harry pour se séparer, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, de lui.

"Harry, pourrais-je vous voir dans mon bureau?"

Le docteur ne demandait pas souvent à ses patients de le rejoindre dans son bureau. Cela n'était arrivé à Harry que 3 fois en bientôt 4 ans.  
C'est à contrecœur, que Louis se détacha d'Harry, sans oublier de l'embrasser amoureusement avant, et qu'il sorti de la chambre.

Harry suivit alors le docteur dans son bureau. Celui-ci ne tourna pas longtemps autour du pot. À peine installé devant son bureau, il réajusta ses lunettes rondes de docteur sur son nez, et annonça à son patient:

"vous êtes guéri, monsieur Styles."

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche du bouclé, son souffle s'était coupé. Il était guérit. Il allait sortir de l'hôpital. Il allait avoir une vie. Peut être même une maison. Et une famille. Avec Louis. Louis?

"Et Louis? Quand est-ce qu'il sera guéri?"

Le docteur se gratta le menton, avant de sortir quelques documents de son bureau. Il les lu silencieusement, seule sa bouche s'activait suivant le fil de sa lecture sans qu'aucun son clair n'en sorte. Il réajusta pour la seconde fois ses lunettes sur son nez.

"Louis ne pourra pas encore sortir." déclara t'il après un silence bien trop long selon le bouclé.

"Pas encore? C'est grave ce qu'il a?"

"hum, eh bien" il secoua légèrement la tête "ce n'est pas grave mais il ne sortira pas maintenant"

Harry aurait pu en pleurer. Lui qui avait si peur que son amour parte, au final c'était lui même qui partait.  
Le docteur voyait le malaise d'Harry, alors il ajouta pour ne pas contrarier son -futur ancien- patient:

"Vous viendrez lui rendre visite si ça vous tient tant à cœur"

Le bouclé devra se contenter de ça. Rendre visite à Louis.

 

Dès qu'il était retourné dans sa chambre, il s'était mis à ranger le peu d'affaires qu'il avait. Sa mère et sa sœur viendrait le lendemain midi pour le ramener chez lui. Chez lui, mais sans Louis. Harry songea que si son amour n'était pas présent à ses côtés, il ne se sentirait jamais réellement chez lui.

Louis l'avait finalement rejoins, et en le voyant ranger ses affaires, celui-ci s'était arrêté net. Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, et Louis ne comprenait pas, ou plutôt il refusait de comprendre.

"tu-tu t'en vas?" avait balbutié Louis d'une voix incertaine et tremblante

Le bouclé s'était retourné vivement vers lui, et s'était rapproché jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse entourer son visage de ses grandes mains. Ses yeux bleus étaient humides et brillant.

"Écoute moi mon amour, je reviendrai. Tous les jours. Je te rendrai visite dès que je pourrai. Tu vas vite guérir, puis tu viendras habiter chez moi. On sera ensemble, je te le promet. On aura une famille ensemble aussi. On vivra heureux et ensemble, je te promet qu'on sera heureux"

Entre temps, les larmes avaient dévalé les joues de Louis, mais un sourire était perceptible sous cet amas de larmes.

"Je t'aime Harry, on sera heureux ensemble"

Il acquiesça, puis le prit dans ses grands bras protecteurs. Ils s'embrassèrent en rejoignant le lit, sans que leur corps ne se séparent d'un millimètre. Louis se retrouva sur le corps d'Harry, lui même allongé sur le petit lit d'hôpital.  
Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, les joues toujours mouillées, et leur cœur toujours battants.

Ils allaient se quitter une nouvelle fois, mais pas pour longtemps. Harry l'avait promis à Louis.

 

Comme prévu, les deux femmes étaient arrivées vers midi pour récupérer Harry. Il n'avait même pas eu le courage d'aller voir Louis pour lui dire aurevoir. Même si c'était un très court aurevoir.

Ils étaient dans la voiture, et un silence plein d'émotion régnait. Sa sœur s'était installée à l'arrière, pendant que sa mère conduisait devant à côté de lui. Il arrivait à voir les yeux humides de sa génitrice. Sa sœur, à l'arrière n'osait pas briser le silence qui pesait dans l'habitacle.  
Harry pensait déjà aux retrouvailles du lendemain avec Louis, il pensait également au moment où Louis sortirait enfin de l'hôpital. Après toutes les séparations qu'ils avaient subis, ils méritaient le bonheur. Le bonheur de vivre ensemble, fonder une famille, avoir des enfants, et même un chien. Louis avait toujours voulu avoir un chien.

Un sourire béat était placardé sur son visage, et même si les deux femmes se doutaient que la raison de ce sourire était Louis, elles étaient heureuse de voir leur Harry ainsi.

 

Harry s'était levé tôt ce matin, sa mère était déjà debout, dans la cuisine, en train de préparer des pancakes, comme quand Harry était petit.  
En voyant son fils arriver, son sourire d'élargit, et elle se pressa d'amener une assiette remplie de pancakes sur la table pendant qu'Harry s'asseyait.

"Bien dormis mon chéri?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton enjoué tout en lui servant un verre de jus d'orange.

Harry hocha la tête, il n'avait pas aussi bien dormis qu'avec Louis, mais sa nuit n'en avait pas été mauvaise pour autant.  
Il comptait rejoindre son amant dans la matinée, dès que les visites seraient autorisées. Donc à 10 heures. En attendant, il profitait de sa mère, qui lui avait tout de même manqué.

Sa sœur se leva vers 9 heures, elle était restée dormir chez sa mère pour profiter de la présence de son frère. Elle était célibataire, mais vivait dans un appartement dans le centre de Londres, à une vingtaine de minutes de là où habitait sa génitrice. Après la dépression d'Harry, il est vrai qu'elle passait plus de temps dans cette maison que chez elle. 

 

A la demande d'Harry, à 9h30 sa sœur l'amena à l'hôpital. Sa mère n'avait pas tenu à venir, et son fils ne lui en voulait pas. De toute façon il voudrait voir Louis seul, de sorte à profiter le plus possible de lui.

Dans la voiture, un silence pesant régnait. La jeune femme était derrière le volant, et semblait plus absorbée par ses pensée que par la route.  
Harry hésitait à débuter la conversation, il se remémorait les moments, avant sa dépression, sa sœur et lui étaient très proches. Ils faisaient en sorte de se voir le plus souvent possible, malgré la distance qui les séparait. Il y a bien longtemps que ce lien affectif semble s'être brisé. Harry ne se rappelait pas du moment exact où tout avait changé. Peut être à sa dépression? Peut être quand Louis est arrivé dans sa vie?

"Harry..."

Sa voix était douce, mais incertaine. Son regard était également rempli de doute, elle n'osait pas regarder son frère dans les yeux.

"Je...Tu sais Louis..."

Harry tenta de capturer son regard, en vain. Elle fixait toujours la route, ses lèvres semblaient même trembler. Elle avait prononcé de nom de Louis dans un souffle presque inaudible.

Un silence lourd s'en suivit. Gemma semblait chercher ses mots, sans parvenir à les trouver. Harry était accroché à ses lèvres, ne pouvant plus supporter ce silence trop pesant.

"Gemma...Dis moi"

Celle-ci se pinça les lèvres, et inspira profondément.

"Louis est mort, Harry."

Elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux. Harry se figea, cessant de respirer. les mots "mort" et "Louis" n'avaient rien à faire ensemble dans la même phrase. Et Louis ne pouvait pas être mort en seulement un jour, Harry lui avait promis de revenir et il lui avait promis de l'attendre en retour. C'était impossible.

"Non."

Gemma regarda son frère, peinée. Elle se doutait qu'Harry nierait de toute façon.

"Harry...je"

"Tais-toi Gemma."

La jeune femme se tût, elle savait pertinemment que l'annonce du décès de Louis n'aurait pas été facile. Mais son frère refusait de l'accepter, et elle avait laissé traîner ça depuis trop longtemps.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, Harry refusait de parler, tandis que sa sœur était trop gênée pour émettre le moindre son.

 

Harry s'avança à l'accueil, c'était une jeune femme brune qu'il avait déjà vu, peut être lui avait-elle déjà amené son plateau repas? Le prénom "Mélanie" était inscrit sur son badge. Ça ne lui disait rien.  
Elle lui sourit, elle se souvenait de lui apparemment.

"Je viens pour une visite, Chambre 112, Louis Tomlinson"

La jeune femme tapa sur son clavier d'ordinateur, toujours souriante. Mais ce sourire se crispa un peu lorsqu'elle lu le contenu du dossier.

"hum... Cela fait bien 3 mois que Mr Tomlinson n'est plus dans cette chambre, Mr Styles"

Son cœur rata un battement.

"C'est pas possible...Je l'ai vu hier! Il était dans cette chambre!"

La dite-Mélanie se pinça les lèvres, gênée. Elle baissa les yeux sur son écran, ne sachant que répondre.

"Je suis désolée"

Harry se retourna vers sa sœur qui l'attendais derrière lui, en retrait.  
Elle le regardait, les larmes aux yeux. C'était impossible, Louis était avec lui hier et tous les jours d'avant à l'hôpital. Les dossiers étaient faux, Louis était ici, chambre 112.

Harry s'élança dans le couloir principal vers les escaliers. Il n'entendait plus les cris de sa sœur qui lui disaient de revenir, il n'entendait plus les bruits de pas du personnel lui courir après. Il n'entendait que les battements de son cœurs bien trop rapides qui trahissaient sa peur.  
Gemma avait tord, Mélanie avait tord. Louis était dans sa chambre.  
Il enjambait les escaliers à toute allure, il ne ressentait pas la douleur causée par sa course, ni la douleur de son cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort.

La chambre 112 était au bout du couloir, les chiffres étaient visible, inscrits en gros et gras sur la porte.  
Harry sentait son cœur ralentir en même temps que ses pas, ses mains étaient maintenant moites, et il tentait de reprendre un souffle correct afin de ne pas s'évanouir avant d'avoir vu Louis.  
Il y était, sa main posée sur la poignée. C'était sombre à l'intérieur, Louis devait dormir. Il abaissa la poignée.  
Fermé.  
Il abaissa la poignée une seconde fois, plus brusquement, en vain. La porte était bloquée.  
Les palpitations de se cœur reprirent de plus belle, tandis qu'il continuait à abaisser cette poignée de plus en plus fort, tout en criant le nom de Louis.  
Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, sa voix se brisait sous le nom de son amour qu'il continuait à appeler de l'autre côté de la porte.  
Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de son corps, et il fut tiré en arrière.  
Harry voyait flou, et les seuls sons qu'il parvenait à entendre étaient incompréhensibles et presque inaudibles. Les larmes continuaient à inonder son visage, et sa bouche continuait à souffler le nom de Louis. Ses yeux se fermèrent après un dernier souffle:

"il m'avait dit qu'il était réel, qu'il ne me quitterait plus jamais..."

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écris cet OS (qui est mon premier soit dit en passant), après avoir vu le film "mal de pierres" que j'ai beaucoup aimé, et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire un truc Larry dessus, parce que je trouvais l'histoire trop belle donc voilà.
> 
> J'ai hésité à finir l'OS comme ça, je sens que vous devez ne pas avoir tout compris, mais je ne me voyais rien rajouter de plus, genre, après quand c'est trop précis j'aime pas (j'aime bien vous laisser dans l'incompréhension héhé)  
> J'espère que je n'ai pas trop fait de fautes, normalement non, mais désolé s'il y en a. J'ai également un problème avec les temps, je crois avoir tout bien corrigé mais on sait jamais, alors je m'excuse d'avance si ca vous a beaucoup dérangé.  
> J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu, j'ai commencé beaucoup de fictions mais j'ai jamais réussi à en terminer une seule, donc c'est le premier écrit que je finis (donnez moi vos avis, vraiment, si c'est de la merde je veux savoir!!)  
> Peut être que plus tard je posterai une fiction? ou un autre OS? J'en sais rien.  
> (déjà je stresse beaucoup trop de poster ça, alors que je suis presque sûre que j'aurai 0 vues dessus mdrrr)
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu (si vous lisez ça c'est que, forcément, vous l'avez fait).  
> Pleins de bisous!!
> 
> NB: Je suis pas hyper douée pour écrire des notes de fin (ou de début même) de chapitre, donc désolé si je suis trop brève ou je sais pas, en fait de manière générale je suis pas douée pour parler aux gens alors... pardon? Des bisous xx


End file.
